


Opening up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's in a weird mood and a bit upset. Told from Justin's POV.





	Opening up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I could reach for him and take him in my arms, if only he'd let me. Instead he just stairs out of the window. Like there would be anything that would or could help him. Brian's a such brick sometimes. Even though I yell at him so loud that even the people in the next city could hear it, he doesn't react in any way.

He just walks to the kitchen and gets a bottle of beer and disappeares into his own quiet little world. I think there's no such terms as talking or feeling in his head.   
"Brian..." I whispered behind his ear and kissed it gently. He shivers and sighs.

I walk around him and look into his eyes. They're so hazel and so beautiful I could just dive into them.  
He sighs again, but yet says nothing, just keeps stairing out of the window.   
Heaven mighty! How can it be so hard to open up a little? I quess that's why Brian prefers being on the top. I grinned at my thoughts and quess Brian noticed it. 

"What's so funny, Sunshine?" he asked without an inch of warmth in his voice.  
"Nothing, just my thoughts" I answered, while I was trying to remove the stupid grin form my face.  
"Thought so" Brian mumbled and walked to te kitchen and left the bottle of beer to the counter. 

Then he raised his eyes into mine and said: "I'm going to bed now.Wanna join me?"  
I smiled and nodded, but from the way Brian's eyebrows moved, he didn't mean fucking.  
"Just sleeping?" I asked with "suprised" written on my forehead.  
" Yeah. Ain't that something, huh? A night with the famous Brian Kinney without fucking"  
I watched him, when he walked to the bedroom and took his clothes off.  
God, his beautiful!  
"I didn't mean that, Brian. You know it" I answered while I was standing in the doorway.  
Brian jumped under the sheets and just staired at the ceiling.   
I jumped out of my pants and growled next to him.

"I love you" I whispered and kissed his neck.  
"Mmm..." he studdered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I said mmm.." Brian repeated.  
I smiled my Sunshine-smile, as everyone calls it, and said:" I thought you said "I love you too, Justin""  
Brian smiled too, but then got serious.   
He leaned over me and kissed me passionetly and whispered: "I love you too, Justin"

I was paralyzed. 

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to be ridiculously romantic. "He grinned.  
For a moment I really thought he meant it, but that's just Brian. Making a joke out of everything.  
Even though he would never admit it, he really did mean it, but I quess he's affraid that his heart will brake if he lets people to know that he's capable of loving.  
I smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I know that you love me, even if you'd never say it to me."  
Brian stared into my eyes. "I can see it from your eyes even now"  
I quess Brian panicked a little and pulled back to his side of the bed.

Staring at the ceiling, he said " I'm glad"  
I couldn't stop smiling and I rolled over to Brian's stomach.   
"You want me to fuck you?" I asked with a ridiculous grin on my face.  
He snorted and said with a grin on his face "Yeah"  
Once again I got paralyzed.  
"Really? You mean that?"  
Brian smiled and looked so beautiful "I do. I want you inside me"  
"Are you sure?" I asked him.  
"Just take it easy.." he said  
"Like you took on my first time?"  
We both laughed and shared a kiss. 

The rest of the night bent by as we both opened up a bit more than we had during our little conversation, but not, I repeat, NOT by talking.


End file.
